You Leave me Breathless - German
by HallowRain8587
Summary: Hermione erzählt, warum sie ein Auge auf Professor Snape hatte. AU/OoC/EWE Ich suche nach einer Beta für diese und ein paar andere Geschichten, die in Englisch geschrieben wurden und werden übersetzt.


Zerbi: Ich wünschte, ich einen deutschen Lautsprecher an Beta meine Übersetzung finden. Ich freue mich über Ihre Kommentare. Ich würde versuchen, mehr vollständig erklären Sie wurden nicht als Gast Überprüfung. Vielen Dank für Ihre Kommentare.

* * *

You Leave Me Breathless

"Ich ging in die Große Halle folgenden nach Professor McGonagall und in der Mitte der Rest der ersten Jahre. Die Decke war so, wie es in dargestellt verzaubern "Hogwarts, eine Geschichte." Einmal hatte ich festgestellt, dass ich eine Hexe war ich sofort in die Winkelgasse gegangen und kaufte meine Liste und ein paar zusätzliche Bücher. Ich wollte alles über eine Hexe und die neue Welt, die gerade geöffnet hatte, wissen. Und ja, das war Alles, was mit einem Kapital A.

"Als ich unter der Sprechende Hut saß, war ich so fürchte, es würde Hut Stall sein. Er nahm den Hut so lange, um mich zu sortieren. Er dachte, ich könnte ein Ravenclaw, aber schließlich brachte mich nach Gryffindor. Als ich meinen Platz am Tisch der Gryffindors in der Nähe von der Person, die sich selbst als Percy Weasley eingeführt und sah Lehrertisch war ich von der hohen, schwarzhaarigen Zauberer fasziniert. Ich fragte Percy, wer es war und erfuhr, dass es Professor Snape, der Zaubertränke unterrichtet. Er sah so ernst, und ich möchte herausfinden, später, dass er war.

"Ich saß da und wussten, was sie über die Liebe auf den ersten Blick sagte. Ich versuchte, nicht zu starren, aber seine Gegenwart war so auffällig. Seine Roben waren schwarz und mit Hunderten von winzigen Tasten bedeckt. Er war nicht schön mit allen Mitteln, aber es war etwas über die Art, wie er hielt sich, der ihn scheinen fast königliche gemacht. Er saß gerade in seinem Stuhl, als ob er Hof hielt und wir waren nur da, um ihm zu besuchen. Er war wohl in seiner Haut. Seine Nase war angespannt, als ob es möglicherweise gebrochen zu sein und nicht richtig eingestellt, aber die Art, wie es aussah war fast wie eine auf einer Statue eines römischen Gott. Sein langes schwarzes Haar war bis auf die Schultern. Als er aufstand, um den Raum zu verlassen, es war fast so, als ob er den Rest von uns in seinem Kielwasser verlässt.

"Das erste Mal waren wir in den Zaubertränkeklassen Ich war in Ehrfurcht. Zaubertränke waren die stärkste Manifestation der Magie in meiner Meinung nach. Ich sehe noch die Klasse, wie es heute war. Wir waren alle dort sitzen und stürzte die prächtigsten Assistenten, die ich je gesehen hatte. Seine bloße Anwesenheit strahlte Macht. Diese Macht hat mich atemlos und voller Spannung. Er sprach mit tiefer Stimme, die präzise keinen Raum für Argument links. Der Ton seiner Stimme war samtweich und glatt wie Butter. Es machte mich schmelzen nur zu hören, ihm zu sprechen. Ich kann diese erste Rede, die er am Anfang der Klasse gab erinnern. Nachdem er sagte uns, dass gäbe es keine albernen Zauberstab winken, sagte er. _"Sie sind hier, um die subtile Wissenschaft und exakte Kunst der Zaubertrank machen zu lernen."_ Er fuhr fort: _"Ich erwarte nicht, dass Sie wirklich die Schönheit der sanft köcheln Kessel mit seinen schimmernden Dämpfen, die zarte Macht der Flüssigkeiten, die durch die menschliche Venen kriechen, bezaubern den Geist zu verstehen, verführen die Sinne ... Ich kann lehren Sie wissen, wie man Ruhm, Ehre Gebräu, auch Stopfen Tod Flasche - wenn Sie nicht so groß ein Haufen Schwachköpfe wie ich haben in der Regel zu lehren "_ *.

"Ich wusste, dass ich, um ihm zu zeigen, wie sehr ich wollte von ihm lernen. Ich wollte beweisen, ich war kein Dummkopf. Als er nicht auf mich anzurufen, wenn ich wusste, dass die Antworten auf die Fragen, die er fragte Harry, dachte ich, er sah mich nicht erhobener Hand, damit ich wackelte es um. Als Harry sagte ihm, ich kannte die Antwort, und er war so unfreundlich und subtrahiert Hauspunkte Ich war am Boden zerstört.

"All diese Jahre später, als ich an die Art, wie er hielt sich I zu schmelzen. Allein aufgrund der bloßen Timbre seiner Stimme verursacht mein Herz höher schlagen. Bariton, dass in diese genauen Tönen sagen: "Miss Granger Sie aus der Reihe sind", macht mich schwach in den Knien. Als er flüstert mir ins Ohr, "Liebling, was würden Sie tun heute Abend? Mag" Ich Beben in der Erwartung.

"Der Anblick von ihm Sturzflug in wie er besitzt das Schloss wie ein riesiger, kraftvolle Raubvogel lässt mich mit Angst und Aufregung zu zittern. Die Tatsache, dass er überlebte zwei Zaubererkriege und diente zwei Meister hat bewiesen, dass er der mächtigste Zauberer unserer Zeit. Ich bin erstaunt, zu sehen, ihn in einen Raum gehen. Er weiß, dass er stark ist und andere sind weniger. Er tut nicht herrschen über uns, er ist einfach und er sie akzeptiert. Das Charakterstärke ist zugleich unheimlich und spannend. Ich bin in Ehrfurcht jedes Mal, wenn er starrt mir in die Augen, als ob er sagen: "Willkommen in meiner Welt, bitte bleiben."

"Seine Kohle schwarzen Augen halten Geheimnisse, die ich erst am Anfang zu entwirren. Er hat mehr von dieser Welt und die nächste mit diesen ausdrucksstarken dunklen Kugeln gesehen. Sie sind so dunkel, es ist schwer zu sagen, wenn sie zu weiten, um Licht in, wie er durchstreift die Dungeons oder schmal, um die Sonne zu halten, als er Spaziergänge unter den Pflanzen bei der Ernte von Zaubertrankzutaten in freier Wildbahn zu ermöglichen. Sie halten Geheimnisse der Zeitalter, die nur er kann zu teilen, wenn er will.

"Sein langes schwarzes Haar ist so weich und glatt wie Seide, wenn meine Finger mit ihm spielen. Es ist dick und üppig und ob ich bürsten es aus den Augen oder binden sie zurück, um es aus der Tränke zu halten Ich rieche, dass einzigartigen Duft aus einer Mischung von Shampoo und Tränke, die dort verweilen. Es ist eine berauschende Duft, der nicht repliziert, noch auf dem Markt verkauft werden können.

"Als er zieht mich in seine Arme und ich fühle die Muskeln zeichnen mich schließen verlässt mich atemlos. Ich fühle mich geschützt und geschützt. Ich möchte die Nähe, die nur ein Liebhaber geben kann und die Hingabe an die Macht der Umarmung.

"Dieser Assistent, der jedes Quäntchen Liebe aus dem Knochenmark von meinem Bein zieht ist die sexy und wunderschönen mir, wenn er über einen Trank brauen, debattieren die Vorzüge einer Zutat gegenüber einem anderen, mir einen Vortrag über die neueste Entdeckung er gemacht hat reden. Sein Gehirn ist das einzige und Aphrodisiakum in meinem beschränkt Sphäre des Wissens. Aus diesem und diesem allein ich bete und ihn anbeten.

"Dann küsst er mich mit meinem Ohrläppchen beginnen und nach unten bewegt, um meinen Hals, zittere ich mit Vorfreude auf die Schmetterlinge werden lose in der Magengrube verwandelt. Als er meine Lippen Ich Köcher hungrig nach mehr betteln.

 ***** "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone," Chapter 8


End file.
